


Ngithathe Manje

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngithathe Manje

Igumbi ababemnike lona lalilikhulu, lihlanzekile, linomoya. Umbhede wawungumbhede wangempela, imicamelo imicamelo yangempela. Amakhaphethi phansi, amakhandlela amhlophe amahle ashise ngamaphaphu amancane omusi ophuzi kanye nephunga lama-roses. Konke kwakuzizwa kungokwangaphandle ngemuva kwesikhathi eside lapho, ngemuva kokuchitha ubusuku obuningi emhlabeni, ipaki elinomcamelo kuphela, iphunga lomzimba wakhe linamandla kangangokuba kwakungekho nzima ukulimela.

Amantombazane alethe amanzi ashisayo, agcwalisa ibhubhu ekhoneni, kanti uBrienne wageza kakhulu. Wayenakekela amanxeba ayo, okubonakala sengathi ayelapha kahle, futhi ehlikihla izinto eziningi ezibizayo esikhunjeni sakhe. Wamamatheka ngezingubo ababesishiyelwe zona: ibhulukwe lesikhumba elithambile kakhulu babezizwa ngathi kasilika; ihembe nejakhethi elingana nephupho; amabhuzu amahle; Umsebenzi kaJaime, wayengenakho ukungabaza.

Ubecele wonke umuntu ambone ngamantombazane aseStark, watshelwa ukuthi, "kungekudala, maduze." Waqala ukungabaza ukuthi basasemzini. Mhlawumbe ababange besaphila.

UBrienne washiya phansi ebusuku engalali. Indawo eyinqaba, umbhede oyinqaba, ongaqiniseki ukuthi ngabe sonke isizathu asithathayo loluhambo ngabe lapha, ekhathazekile ngokuthi kungenzeka yini uma kungenzeka ukuthi iKing noma uMkhandlu wakhe ungavumi ukushintshana ...

Futhi njengoba ayekuzonda ukuvuma, wamkhumbula kabi uJaime. Okwesikhashana lapho, wayesekhohliwe ukuthi ngeke aqhubeke naye, uma esebuyele eLady Stark namadodakazi akhe; wayesekhohliwe ngamabomu, wayazi. Kepha uma konke kuhamba njengoba befisile ekuqaleni kwaloluhambo, khona-ke yena noJaime kufanele bahlukaniswe. UBrienne wayengazi ukuthi angakucabanga kanjani lokho, ngakho-ke akazange nje acabange ngakho. Wayikhiphela ngaphandle kwengqondo yakhe, egcizelela amancanyana amancanyana futhi ekhwela kulombhede omkhulu, wangempela, othambile; bese… ecabanga ngoJaime.

Ngakho-ke lapho engqongqoza emnyango emahoreni amancane ebusuku, uBrienne wayengamangali. Wamngenisa, futhi bema lapho babukana. Mangaki amahora empilo yakhe aseyichithe ebheke ebusweni bakhe? Kwakusemaphepheni wolimi lwakhe ukubuza ngamantombazane, kodwa wayazi ukuthi lokho kwakuzomlimaza, ngakho wayegcina umlomo wakhe uvaliwe. Wabe esemqabula umlomo wakhe, kanzima, ngempahla egqamile kangangokuba wayezama ukuyisunduzela emuva, kodwa lapho izandla zakhe zimfikela, kwakuwukumsongela eduze.


End file.
